Demonyx
by Red Luca
Summary: Year 1323. A young demon , son of an unknown demon, tries to survive in a world where demons are often killed.He gets taken away from his friends, only to be reunited again. But there's a catch; it's at military training camp. He reunites with the girl that fuels him, Tenebris Sonata... M for adult content, future lemons (possibly), language, and wordgore. (Didi Pronounced: DieDie)
1. First Light

First Light

It was his tenth birthday. It all happened on that one day. It was all taken away from him. It started when he woke up on Friday, August 13, 1323. He awoke to darkness, as he always preferred to wake before the dawn. He got up and stretched, the blanket falling, revealing large white objects wrapping around is chest and sides, like large ribs that were formed on the outside of his chest. His horns on the top of his head the same ghostly white color. The horns, though, a little thinner, 6 inches protruding from his head, slightly curling the last 2.5 inches, or about 7.5 cm. He pulled on his blue short sleeved shirt and sat, staring at the wall. His skin could have been a light in itself, seeing as it was just barely darker than the anomalies sticking out from his body. Something long and snakelike with a point at the end started to rise from behind him, and just sat waving there. A normal person would have ran or attacked it, as it was dark and no one could tell what it was exactly, thinking it was a snake, or a demon. It was neither one, as it was the boy's tail.

Yes, it's quite odd to run across someone with a tail who is alive. Most of these instances are a cause of a half demon, half human. This was the case with the child in the bed. As he yawned once more, he got up and put on some cargo shorts that were given to him the year before, on his ninth birthday. Oh no, he thought, no no no no no no no! No indeed. He just realized what today was, and what would happen. I only wanted to wait one more day. One more day of peace. One more day of life. Would that be so hard?

Today, on his tenth birthday, there would be no gifts. There would be no fun. There would only be sadness and fear. He got out of his bed, made of wool, and threw aside his silken blanket. He hated being treated like royalty, and being treated like dirt at the same time. The son of an unknown demon was NOT welcomed in Japan. Not welcomed at all. But they treated him with respect when crossing paths with him, as normal cross species only have tails. His father must be someone big for him to be born with horns and bone armor.

But today was different. Today no one needed to treat him kindly at all. He was going to leave, and no one could do anything about it. He noticed that the sun was rising. Had he really been awake for an hour? To him, it felt like a few minutes. He started to panic, and ran for the doorway. He turned left through the dark hallway, and down the steps. He ran down and down, until he came upon a large room. He ran and threw open the straw door, to be greeted by two men in military uniforms.

"And where are you going?", said the man on the left.

"N-No! Go away!" the boy said.

"Okay, okay," said the same man, "but we came here for a reason".

"Yeah", the man on the right replied, "You!" The man grabbed the boy by the arm and dragged him out of the doorway.

"Stop! I'm not ready yet!", the boy said.

The man dragging him said, "Ha! No one is ever ready. I dare you to name one person who WAS ready."

The other man replied, "Well, I was ready when I first-"

"Now THAT would be a lie," the man dragging the boy interrupted.

They walked in silence for about ten minutes until they came upon a hole about 15 feet in diameter, and the man dragging the boy said, "Well, here we are. Say, what's your name boy?"

"M-My name is Diabolis Canem, or Hell Hound," looking at the hole in terror.

The two men froze and stared at the boy in shock. They remained like that for a moment until the man who was dragging him finally spoke up.

"Y-You know we were just joking right? We weren't REALLY trying to hurt you. We're sorry if you took it the wrong way. Right?" He elbowed his partner hard in the side, and he complied, "Y-Yeah! We didn't really mean it! Ha ha ha! Er..."

They were lying through their teeth and he knew it. The only reason they were kissing up to him was because of who he was, which they just found out. Everybody everywhere knew the name Diabolis Canem. It was the name of the son of the unknown demon. The freak that shouldn't be allowed to live. The freak who wasn't executed for being half demon. Why the rogues allowed him to live, no one knew why, but it was speculated that it was of fear. The horns and armor signified a very powerful demon in the bloodline, so no one really bothered him. That was the problem though. NO ONE would go near him willingly. They were all afraid of were a few people who didn't care though. And they became his best friends. Suguha, a ten year old girl, Tenebris Sonata, a ten, almost eleven year old girl, and Spera, an eleven year old boy. All outcasts, and all of them taken from him at a young age. He would be seeing them very soon though, and he did not like the way things were looking.

Did they have to go through this?, he thought, Were THEY taken away from their families like this?

They were, and he would soon find out. The man that was dragging him looked almost sick. Diabolis turned around and looked down at the hole, and the other man took the opportunity. He shoved him into the hole and he fell, and fell, and fell. After what seemed hours of falling, there was finally a growing light below him. He reached the light, and flew out of the hole. He landed on the ground, bewildered at how he was sitting what felt upside down, but was actually upright. What he didn't know is that the hole was really a vortex gate.

"Didi!"

He heard the voice and recognized it at once. It was Sonata.

"Sonata!" Diabolis finally came to his senses. "I missed you!"

She knelt beside him. "There's not going to be time to talk. Look who came to greet you."

She looked behind her, and there stood a line of officials.

"Oh crap," he said.


	2. Out of the Hole

Out of the Hole

"What'd you say, boy?", one of the men said. There were about five to seven of them. Only two were females. Either really powerful or really possessed.

_Diabolis _started a little. He got up to one knee, as he was still a little dizzy. "I said, 'OH CRAP!' Wait... I probably shouldn't have just-"

He stopped seeing one of the officials' looks. "Nevermind," he said.

"Get up! One more screw up like that and you're in the Rejhk Barracks automatically!" This time it was one of the women. Her voice was a tiny bit echoey. Yup. Definitely possessed.

"What are the Rejz rhingies?," _Diabolis_ asked.

"They're the weak, unruly, or rejected of the warriors here," _Sonata _said. "And it's pronounced RE-JJ-KUH. Rejhk. And trust me, you don't wanna be with THEM."

One of the officials, the man on the very left of them said, "Well girl, if you know THIS much, then why are we here? I'd suggest letting her just show him around camp, and maybe prepare him for his tests? I don't want to babysit him, and I'm guessing neither does any one of you. Agreed?"

The other officials agreed with him, and started to walk away. "You know what to do, Sonata," said the other woman. She wasn't possessed, because her voice was normal. When they got around 20 meters away, they shifted and all vanished. What?!

"Um...how did they-"

"They teleported."

"No, I mean, how is their magic so powerful? I can't teleport for my life."

Sonata just stared at him. "You have magic? Cool! We have ANOTHER thing in common! I only just learned when I got here that I had magic. You might be in my barrack! C'mon, get up. We have a lot to do in a short amount of time" She helped him up. He looked around for the first time, and was amazed. When he had thought about a training camp, he had thought of a prison type place, basically. NOT some kind of paradise. All he saw was huge buildings made out of marble, jade, obsidian, was that one diamond?! There were seven of them. All made of different elements.

"Holy shit."

"Happy birthday Di-kun."

"Heh...Thanks."

"So, you want your present?"

"Um. Sure? What is it?"

She smiled and took the step that put the space between them and kissed him on the cheek. His face flamed red, a startled look on it. He tried to look away, but she grabbed his face with both hands, stared directly at him, and said one thing.

"You suck at secrets. Let's go, I need to show you around and give you prep." She started to walk away, and he followed. She was smiling slightly, as if pleased with her success at flustering the crap out of him for the first time (in for)ever. Damn her, she was pretty.

He thought for a second. _Shit. _Well, at least now he didn't need to hide the fact that he liked her anymore. He followed her to a building that looked like it was made out of plain stone. It still looked like a temple though, just like the rest. She opened the door, and shut it about literally a second later. That place. Was chaos. In the brief second that Diabolis had glimpsed of the inside of the building, he had seen kids his age and older kids too, all either fighting, showing off, or off somewhere in a corner by theirself, if not accompanied by a few people. But all of them turned immediately to the door, a few shooting arrows at the door or sending as spell at it.

"That, is where we have to eat. Eating here is more dangerous than fighting a dragon for the outside. Anyway, moving on, I'll show you the training facility. This way."

A minute later, they were at a big white temple/building the size of a coliseum. They stepped inside, and a few kids were in there. Four or five of them were at a station with swords a couple of them pairing up, the others doing sword drills with what looked like low level demons. Redcaps, maybe? At another station, two boys were sparring in a magic duel. One was obviously a fire elemental specialist, but the other was launching lightning and plasma. So he was a multi elementalist. He looked about 14, 15. Finally, there was a girl in the middle of the huge building, summoning mid-high level demons and killing them all, mercilessly and easily. It looked like she was using every element and then some. She wasn't really making a sound, though. Sure, her spells were making noises, but she glided and spun, and summoned, and killed, yet still, she wasn't breathing hard or anything. She looked 11 at the oldest. She was kind of pretty, to...

"Stay away from her. She's bad news. She's a goddess." Sonata warned him.

"Whoa, she's a goddess?!"

"That's the class she is. It means you can't get much more powerful than that. If you get classed as a god or goddess, that means that you have almost unbeatable power. And she passed her tests in about eight minutes flat. She gives me the creeps, because she specializes in dark magic. Let's go. I still have to show you the barracks before I get you ready."

He followed her out of the door, but before he closed it, he paused and looked at the girl who had been destroying demons two seconds earlier, and saw that she had killed everything, and was now staring at him. Right before he closed the door, she did something surprising. She smiled at him.


End file.
